Mimpi
by SkipperChen
Summary: Sebuah mimpi yang aneh membuat Daichi hampir kehilangan akal. [DaiSuga]


**Mimpi**

 **Sebuah fanfiksi yang tercipta berdasarkan hasil roleplaying dari** **SkipperChen** **x** **Lovely Orihime** **, dan** **hibasen**

 **Warning: rating T+; mungkin mengandung konten remaja yang sedikit "menjurus"**

 **Disclaimer: Haikyuu © Furudate Haruichi**

 _ **Penulis tidak mendapat keuntungan materi atas dibuatnya fanfiksi ini**_

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

Suasana ruang klub sangat sepi dan temaram. Daichi melangkah menyusurinya, namun tak merasakan kaki-kakinya berpijak. Pandangannya mengabur, semakin mengabur ketika ia berusaha memfokuskannya. Namun kakinya tetap berusaha berpijak walau tak satu decitan sepatu pun ia dengar. Dirinya mulai berjalan gontai, hingga lututnya tak kuat untuk menopang berat badannya.

Daichi terjatuh. Untungnya, telapak tangan dan lututnya masih cukup kuat untuk dijadikan tumpuan hingga Daichi tak perlu tersungkur di lantai. Ia kembali mencoba fokus, sedetik kemudian ia tercengang dengan pemandangan di hadapannya.

Sesosok manusia. Bersurai kelabu. Mengenakan kemeja putih lengan panjang yang tergulung seperempatnya dengan dua kancing terbuka di bagian atas. Napasnya terengah. Ia terduduk, bersandar di tembok dengan kepala terdengak hingga leher jenjangnya terpampang jelas. Daichi mengerjap, kemudian menyadari siapa sosok itu.

"Suga?"

Yang dipanggil mendesah. Keringat berkucuran melalui lehernya. Jari-jarinya menelusuri lehernya sendiri hingga keringatnya berjatuhan ke lantai.

Daichi mencoba bangkit dan meraihnya, namun kakinya tak cukup kuat hingga ia harus merangkak. Entah kenapa, Daichi bahkan tak bisa pula merasakan lututnya. Satu langkah pun tak bisa ia raih. Ia mengutuk segala inderanya yang seolah tak berfungsi dengan baik saat itu. Pandangannya kembali mengabur, hingga Daichi harus berkali-kali mengernyit dan mengerjap.

Sedetik kemudian, ia bisa mendengar suara desahan dengan jarak yang sangat dekat. Daichi kembali mengerjap, lalu mendapati Sugawara sudah terbaring lemah di bawah tubuhnya yang masih berlutut.

Ia dapat melihat surai kelabu Sugawara yang telah dibasahi keringat. Tatapannya mendayu. Keringat berkucuran dari pelipisnya. Tangan Sugawara meraih tangan kanan Daichi, menuntunnya untuk menyentuh leher jenjang Sugawara yang sudah dibasahi keringat. Satu kata; menggoda.

Daichi tak kuasa menahan hasrat. Ia mencoba mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Sugawara, melumat dan merasakan betapa segarnya bibir itu. Namun saat hidungnya tinggal berjarak satu sentimeter dari hidung Sugawara—

—Daichi terbangun.

"Mimpi?" ia mencubit pipinya sendiri.

Kapten Karasuno itu melirik jam, masih pukul lima dan dirinya sudah dibangunkan dengan mimpi semacam itu. Ia menyeka keringat di dahi dan lehernya; menyadari bahwa dirinya terbangun dengan tubuh penuh keringat. Ia menautkan alis, berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi di mimpinya tadi malam.

Tapi nihil. Dirinya tak bisa mengingat dengan jelas apa yang terjadi di mimpi itu.

Oh, kecuali satu hal; Sugawara dengan ekspresi, pose, dan gerakan yang sangat menggoda.

Daichi menampar pipinya yang mulai memanas. Bagaimana ia bisa bermimpi seperti itu? Ia bangkit, lalu menyibak selimutnya guna memastikan sesuatu.

Kasurnya masih kering. Daichi menepuk kening, merasa bodoh karena sempat berpikir bahwa kasurnya akan basah karena mimpi itu. Lagipula, momen mimpi hingga membasahi kasur telah ia alami sejak lama. Ia mencoba meyakinkan dirinya untuk melupakan mimpi itu. Toh, itu cuma mimpi! Sekadar bunga tidur yang memang sewajarnya menampilkan hal aneh.

* * *

Sebutlah dirinya raja wacana. Daichi merutuk dalam hati. Berkali-kali ia berusaha untuk menyingkirkan pikirannya dari mimpi tadi malam, apa daya ingatannya malah menguat? Ia bahkan ingat saat Suga mendengakkan kepala hingga leher jenjangnya terekspos jelas. Terutama saat melihat pria manis itu secara langsung di kelas, Daichi makin gila.

Sepertinya Sugawara kurang sehat hari ini. Daichi memerhatikan betapa kepala kelabunya terkulai di atas meja selama pelajaran berlangsung. Pipinya agak kemerahan. Beberapa kali Daichi mendapatinya sedang menghela napas ketika dirinya mencuri pandang. Kalau diperhatikan lamat-lamat, ekspresi Suga yang sedang lesu begini mengingatkan Daichi dengan ekspresi Suga di mimpinya tadi malam.

Oh, tidak. Jangan lagi, Daichi.

Tapi hasrat seorang pemuda memang sulit dielak. Daichi menghampirinya setelah bel pulang berbunyi. Masih dengan kepala kelabu yang terkulai dan wajah yan membelakangi Daichi. Ia menepuk pundak Sugawara, yang dibalas dengan gumaman tak jelas tanpa menoleh.

"Suga, kau tidak latihan hari ini?"

"Hn?" akhirnya Sugawara menoleh. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya, memijat tengkuknya sesaat. "Ah, ya. Latihan. Kau duluan saja. Aku menyusul."

"Sepertinya kau sedang tidak sehat?"

"Ya, umm… tidak juga. Hanya sedikit tidak enak badan."

"Ingin kuantar pulang?"

"Tidak, tidak. Kau harus latihan, aku juga." Sugawara bangkit. Ia meregangkan tubuhnya, mengeluarkan suara-suara yang mirip desahan.

Daichi tersentak ketika mengingat bahwa suara itu mirip dengan desahan Suga di mimpinya. Ia menampar pipinya sendiri, kemudian sadar bahwa Sugawara telah meninggalkannya sendirian dengan tasnya yang belum dibawa. Sang kapten terpaksa merapikan buku-buku dan alat tulis yang masih berserakan di meja, kemudian membawakan tas sang wakil kapten, mengingat sepertinya ia sedang dalam kondisi kurang sehat yang patut dimaklumi.

* * *

Raut kekhawatiran dari wajah Ennoshita adalah yang pertama kali Daichi temui setelah membuka pintu _gymnasium_.

"Daichi- _san?"_

"Ada apa, Ennoshita?"

"Apa Suga- _san_ baik-baik saja?" Ennoshita sedikit menyingkir dari pintu, kemudian menunjuk sebuah titik di pinggir _gym_ di mana terdapat Sugawara sedang tertidur di sana. Anggota lain belum datang karena latihan memang baru akan dimulai satu jam lagi. Sementara di lapangan, Hinata dan Kageyama sedang berlatih serangan cepat tanpa memedulikan Sugawara yang tengah berbaring di sisi net yang berlawanan.

Daichi membelalakkan mata, "Sedang apa dua idiot itu!? Mereka bisa membangunkan Suga!" Dengan cepat ia berlari menuju sisi net yang berlawanan, memasang kuda-kuda dan posisi tangan siap me- _receive_ serangan Hinata dan Kageyama.

Daichi berhasil, diliriknya dua junior itu dengan tatapan membunuhnya. Hinata dan Kageyama merinding.

"Bodoh! Apa kalian tidak melihat Suga sedang tertidur!? Kalian bisa mengenai wajah Suga dengan bola kalau begitu caranya!"

Hinata dan Kageyama berjengit. "Ma-maaf, Kapten!"

"Pergi dan gunakan lapangan kedua, cepat!"

Hinata dan Kageyama pergi tanpa mengucap sepatah kata, meninggalkan Ennoshita dengan tanda tanya besar di kepalanya.

"Daichi- _san,"_ Ennoshita berucap ragu. "Apa… yang terjadi?"

"Suga sedang tidak sehat." Daichi meletakkan tasnya dan tas Sugawara. "Yang lain ke mana?"

"Aku ke sini bersama Tanaka, tapi dia di kamar mandi sekarang. Kalau yang lain… sepertinya masih di kelas?"

"Beri tahu mereka untuk latihan di lapangan ke dua."

"Lalu, Suga- _san?_ "

Daichi menimang-nimang sejenak. Sugawara sendiri yang bilang bahwa ia ingin latihan. Tapi melihat kondisinya sekarang, sepertinya tidak memungkinkan.

"Aku akan membicarakan beberapa hal dengan Suga. Kau duluan saja," ujar Daichi. "Dan jangan lupa, beri tahu semuanya untuk tidak ke sini."

Ennoshita mengangguk. Ia dan Daichi membereskan sisa-sisa latihan Hinata dan Kageyama barusan. Setelahnya, Ennoshita pergi meninggalkan Daichi bersama Sugawara yang masih tertidur di _gymnasium._

Daichi mendekat. Memerhatikan pemuda manis yang sedang tertidur membelakanginya. Ia menghadap ke kanan, menjadikan lengan kanannya sebagai bantal. Daichi beralih ke depannya, membuat ia dapat melihat wajah lelap Sugawara dengan jelas.

Napas Sugawara teratur. Wajahnya tidak pucat atau terlihat seperti orang sakit, hanya wajah kelelahan yang terpampang. Daichi pikir mungkin Sugawara tidak sakit, hanya kurang tidur. Dirinya bersyukur atas hal itu. Ia mendekat, berusaha membangunkannya. Namun Sugawara berganti posisi menjadi telentang saat Daichi hendak menyentuhnya.

Daichi tersentak. Memorinya memutar sebuah ingatan.

 _Sugawara mengenakan kemeja putih lengan panjang yang tergulung seperempatnya dengan dua kancing terbuka di bagian atas._

Kondisi ini… seperti di mimpi itu!

Daichi tiba-tiba merasakan sensasi aneh di dadanya. Jantungnya memompa cepat. Daichi menggigit bibir, berusaha menahan hasrat untuk melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak terhadap pria tak berdaya di hadapannya.

Ia menjauh, menampar pipinya sendiri untuk melenyapkan pikiran kotor dari kepalanya.

"Hnggg… Daichi?"

Sontak Daichi menoleh ketika mendengar suara desahan lembut khas orang baru bangun tidur dari Sugawara. Sugawara merengangkan tubuhnya, kemudian duduk bersandar di tembok. Kancing baju yang terlepas makin menampakkan dengan jelas kulit putihnya.

 _Seperti di mimpi juga._

"S-suga, kau sudah bangun?"

"Ya. Apa aku tidur terlalu lama? Aku tidak tidur semalaman karena _file_ makalahku terhapus," Sugawara memijat-mijat lehernya yang pegal. Leher putih itu terekspos, seperti memberi kode untuk dijamah.

Daichi meneguk ludah. Sekarang semuanya sudah terasa seperti di mimpi tadi malam.

Berduaan dengan Sugawara di ruang klub. Ditambah lagi pakaian yang Sugawara kenakan. Juga posisinya sekarang ini… semuanya mirip!

Hasrat yang sempat tertahan itu akhirnya membuncah kembali. Daichi mendekat, mengapit tubuh Sugawara ke dinding. Wajahnya hanya berjarak sekitar dua jengkal dari wajah Sugawara. Pandangannya lurus, menatap tepat di bola mata kelabu milik Sugawara.

Sugawara membelalakkan mata. Jantungnya berdegup kencang akibat tatapan sang kapten. "D-daichi?"

"Aku… ingin menciummu," Daichi mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sugawara.

Sang _setter_ merasa jantungnya akan copot seiring dengan mendekatnya wajah Daichi ke wajahnya. Ia yakin pipinya pasti sudah memerah. "T-tapi ini masih… nanti yang lain," Sugawara mencoba menjauhkan wajahnya, apa daya ia sudah terpojokkan.

"Jangan pikirkan yang lain. Aku sudah meminta Ennoshita untuk mengurusnya."

Wajah Daichi makin dekat, namun gerakannya terlihat agak ragu dan lambat. Di luar dugaan, Sugawara malah menarik kerah baju Daichi dan mengecupnya singkat. Wajahnya memerah hingga ke telinga. Bahkan dirinya sendiri tak menduga akan melakukan itu. Daichi di hadapannya menyeringai, merasa menang.

"Kukira hanya aku yang menginginkanmu sekarang?" ia mendaratkan bibirnya ke bibir Sugawara, mengisap bibir bawah sang _setter_ dengan lembut. Sugawara membelalakkan mata, bibirnya telah dibungkam oleh bibir Daichi. Secara otomatis ia menutup mata, kemudian membalas ciuman Daichi dengan isapan yang tak kalah lembut.

Daichi menggigit-gigit kecil bibir Suga hingga Suga membuka mulutnya. Ia memasukkan lidahnya, kemudian memain-mainkannya di dalam rongga mulut Suga. Lidah lincah Daichi menjamah setiap inchi rongga mulut Suga, memberi kenikmatan dengan cara yang lembut. Mereka bertukar saliva lewat lidah yang beradu, memberi efek geli di sisi lain meningkatkan hasrat untuk bercumbu lebih dalam.

Ciuman mereka terlepas akibat kehabisan napas. Sugawara berbaring lemah, yang langsung saja Daichi sambut dengan tubuhnya. Sang kapten menindih wakilnya. Daichi mengapit pinggang Sugawara di antara kedua kakinya. Tangan kirinya bertumpu, sementara tangan kanannya membelai lembut garis rahang Sugawara yang mulai dibasahi keringat.

 _Posisi ini, mirip seperti di mimpi._

Daichi kembali mendaratkan bibirnya ke bibir Suga. Kembali memberi isapan, namun kali ini terasa lebih kasar. Sugawara sampai meremas lengan baju Daichi guna menahan desah. Sugawara membalasnya dengan gigitan pelan di bibir atas Daichi, membuat Daichi melembutkan isapannya.

Sugawara mulai kehabisan napas. Ia melepas ciumannya, kemudian mendorong Daichi menjauh.

"Jangan di sini, Daichi."

"Aku…," Daichi menahan napasnya. "Mau sekarang."

Daichi mulai kehilangan akal sehat. Ia kembali mendaratkan bibirnya ke bibir Suga, kembali memberi isapan lembut ke bibir atas sang _setter._ Kali ini Suga menolak. Ia kembali melepaskan ciumannya dan mendorong Daichi yang menindih tubuhnya.

"Tapi ada—"

"Ada apa?"

"Ada Tanaka." Wajah Daichi yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajahnya ia arahkan ke pintu _gymnasium_.

Daichi membelalakkan mata ketika melihat Tanaka tengah berdiri tanpa ekspresi dengan mulut sedikit terbuka. Dengan cepat ia menjauh dari Sugawara, tampak panik namun berusaha keras untuk tetap tenang. Sementara Sugawara memunggungi Tanaka guna menutupi wajahnya yang telah semerah kepiting rebus.

"T-tanaka, sedang apa di sana?" Daichi bertanya, _stay cool._

Tanak mengerjap, "Sedang apa? Maaf, tapi aku ada di sini sejak tadi, Daichi- _san_." Daichi dapat menangkap rona merah di wajah Tanaka saat mengatakannya. Ia merutuk dalam hati, berasumsi bahwa Tanaka menyaksikan kegiatan mereka sedari tadi.

Daichi mati-matian menahan rona merah di wajahnya. "Apa Ennoshita tidak bilang padamu tadi? Aku… ummm…," Daichi berucap ragu. Ia menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. "Aku ada urusan dengan Suga!"

Tiba-tiba Sugawara berbalik badan. "Ah, ya!" ujarnya seraya tertawa hambar. "Daichi sedang… bertanya soal strategi tim. Ya, kan, Daichi?"

Daichi berdehem, "Ya… begitulah. Kau sedang apa di sini, Tanaka!?"

Tanaka menggaruk tengkuk. "O-oh, ya. Jaketku ketinggalan jadi aku kembali untuk mengambilnya. Permisi," ia melipir, menuju sisi _gymnasium_ kemudian mengambil jaket yang tergeletak di sana.

Daichi menepuk kening, baru sadar bahwa jaket Tanaka sedari tadi teronggok di sana. Ia memerhatikan si botak itu bergerak sedikit ragu, mungkin masih terkejut akibat menyaksikan adegannya dengan Suga. Tanaka langsung berlari ke arah pintu usai mengambil jaketnya.

"S-sudah kuambil." Ia berdehem, "Silakan lanjutkan kegiatan kalian. Dah, oh, Daichi- _san_ , jangan sampai salah strategi, ya!" ia membanting pintu dengan keras kemudian berlari pergi.

"Tanaka!" panggil Sugawara.

Tapi Tanaka sudah pergi. Sekarang ia kembali berduaan dengan Daichi. Ditatapnya sang kapten, ia masih memasang wajah bergairah seperti sebelumnya. Sugawara menggaruk pipi, "A-aku rasa mereka sudah menunggu kita, Daichi."

Ia bangkit, kemudian berjalan menuju pintu. "Oh, ya, omong-omong, mereka di mana?"

"Di lapangan kedua." Daichi turut bangkit. Tak lupa ia ambil _gakuran_ Sugawara yang masih teronggok di lantai, juga tas miliknya dan milik Suga.

"Milikmu," ia lempar keduanya yang ditangkap dengan baik oleh Sugawara. "Dan, oh, jangan lupa kancing bajumu dengan benar, Suga."

Sugawara tersentak. Wajahnya kembali memerah. Dengan cepat ia kancingkan kembali bajunya. Ia melirik Daichi, tatapannya sudah kembali seperti biasa.

Dalam hati, Daichi merutuki dirinya. Bagaimana bisa ia melakukan hal itu? Apalagi, Tanaka sepertinya melihat semua adegan mereka. Pipinya bersemu malu, tapi gejolak di hatinya belum padam juga.

Ia melirik Suga yang berjalan menunduk di sebelahnya. "Hey, Suga."

Suga berjengit, "Y-ya?"

"Tadi kau bilang _jangan di sini._ Kalau begitu, bisakah kita lakukan di tempat lain?"

Sontak wajah Sugawara memerah sempurna. Ia cubit sedikit pinggang Daichi, membuat sang kapten meringis geli. " _Hentai_."

Daichi terkekeh. Ia menyeringai, sedikit-banyak mengerti bahwa jawaban Suga adalah versi implisit dari _ya, baiklah._ Ia sempat malu pada dirinya sendiri yang menjadi begitu bergairah akibat sebuah mimpi. Ia sendiri bingung kenapa bisa bermimpi hal aneh seperti itu.

 _Aneh, sih. Tapi senang 'kan, Daichi? Karena sebentar lagi mimpi itu akan terwujud._

Hey, tunggu, suara siapa barusan!?

* * *

 **END**

* * *

[A/N]: awalnya aku ngeshare sebuah fanart di mana DaiSuga hampi berciuman, terus Rin komen, eh kita malah roleplay di situ. Dengan bantuan Hiba sebagai Tanaka. xD

So, Haloooo skipper nyepam lagi! Kali ini daisuga yang….. AGAK NGANU HAHAHA SAYA SENDIRI BINGUNG MAU KASIH RATING APA /oi/

Sejujurnya saya ga bisa bikin kiss scene apalagi adengan anu. Jadi kalo gak jelas ya… bisa kasih masukan di kolom review /modus/

Akhir kata, kolom review sangat terbuka untuk menampung komentar Anda!

Salam, SkipperChen


End file.
